


Words once unspoken

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: Silence. Isn't so bad actually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written when I shipped Kris with Yixing, which was about 3 years ago?
> 
> so yeah, this is pretty old but I hope you'll enjoy :D
> 
> comments will be appreciated <3

Silence surrounds them – but it isn't suffocating or stifling. If anything at all, it’s a comforting kind of quiet – serene and soft. An elongated moment in time where words aren't necessary, where conversations need not be exchanged. Moments like these – of absolute silence – were extremely rare in a world where noises and sounds reign supreme, and voices more often than not heard over thoughts and feelings. A place where practiced and rigid speeches override raw and sincere emotions.

Yixing treasures these moments of still serenity where the burdens seemingly gets lifted off his thin shoulders. And he feels so light – sinking and submersing himself in everything and nothing, all the unspoken words, silenced thoughts, and suppressed feelings. It’s rather contradicting, Yixing thinks, how he’s weighed down by all these things that are hidden away in his heart, yet at the same time he feels like he can fly. Because all the little things are set free from the cage that has been keeping them captive. It’s silent, oh so silent, and no one can hear him – no one will know.

And the only thing that is preventing Yixing from floating away is the young man seated by his side. Wu Fan has always exuded an aura that is steady – heavy, but not quite. Wu Fan’s unwavering presence keeps Yixing grounded to earth and prevents him from flying off to reach for the skies. Yixing likes to think that in an alternate universe, Wu Fan doesn't want him to go because perhaps Wu Fan wants him – Yixing – to be forever by his side.

Yixing smiles slightly at the thought. The smile then widens into a grin when he realizes how absurd it is. Wishful thinking does no one any good at all but at the same time, it doesn't exactly bring harm either. He figures that as long as it’s kept that way, as thinking, as bits and pieces of musings stored in the corners of the mind, having wishful thoughts are quite alright, really.

Feeling a blade of grass poking at the area below his nose, Yixing decides that Wu Fan has been spending too much time with Jongwoon sunbae . He rolls his eyes good-naturedly and swipes the grass away before turning to face the older boy – playful reproach on his lips.

The words vanish into nothingness the instant their eyes meet, dark brown and dark golden. Yixing has always been attracted and captivated by the intensity and sheer strength in Wu Fan’s gaze. Yixing can appreciate the beauty in a look of concentration and focus. Some people find it intimidating to the point of scarily daunting, he finds it mesmerizing to the point of beautifully alluring. Sexy and sensual, those eyes speak of countless dreams, wishes, and unfulfilled promises.

But this time was different. Instead of the heavy intensity that is usually accompanied by a frown on the bridge of that regal nose, Wu Fan’s looking at Yixing with orbs that hold an unreadable expression. A mixture of soft intensity, fondness, and something else. Something that looked suspiciously like love, but it can’t be. Right?

Swallowing harshly to force down the budge in his throat, Yixing chokes out a laugh and nudges the older boy. “What? Does my face have something on it?”

“As a matter of fact my dear boy, yes there is. There’s a dent here,” Wu Fan replies – eyes dancing – while reaching out his forefinger to poke Yixing’s soft cheek.

Yixing’s heart gives a small start at the endearment. He promptly squashes down and tosses away the bubbling feeling in the pits of his stomach.

“That’s called a dimple you stupid,” says Yixing, sticking out his tongue at the other boy.

Wu Fan promptly breaks out into fits of laughter, bending forward and clutching Yixing’s arm for support.

The younger boy frowns in confusion and bewilderment – baffled by the elder’s reaction. “Hey Wu Fan. Hey! I’m talking to you,” he shoves Wu Fan none-too-gently when he doesn't get the attention he wants. “Will you shut up for a minute and listen to me?”

The next thing he knows, before he can even count to three, Wu Fan is in his face – eyes boring into his. Yixing can feel the breath Wu Fan is emitting, hot gusts of air on his cool skin. Yixing briefly wonders what brand of breath spray the taller boy is using, before said boy decides to give him a mental breakdown by pressing forward even more – steadying himself by placing his hands palm-down on the ground.

Yixing leans backward fractionally – balancing himself, his palms on the grass patch he was seated on. Wu Fan smirks a little and leans forward more still – the tips of their noses touching. Yixing feels his face heating up and is getting a little cross-eyed when Wu Fan parts his lips and whispers.  
“You have my full and undivided attention now my prince. What was it you wanted to tell me?”

Yixing gulps nervously and stutters out. “C-can you move back a bit? You’re kind of intruding my personal space?”

“I didn't know things like personal spaces existed when it comes to us,” Wu Fan says steadily – small smile playing on his lips. When Yixing remains silent, he asks softly. “Yixing, I want to kiss you so badly. Can I?”

The younger boy swallows and wets his dry lips. His heart jumps when he sees Wu Fan’s gaze shadowing the swipe of his tongue. Yixing takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, and slowly – very slowly – closes his eyes.

The next second, he hears a sharp intake of breath and feels a gentle shove to his shoulders. Yixing opens his eyes and realizes that Wu Fan is now an arm’s length away from him – the distance seemingly larger in Yixing’s eyes.

“You should have seen yourself. You looked like you actually wanted me to kiss you,” says Wu Fan – eyes not meeting Yixing’s probing gaze and long fingers picking at blades of grass.

If he had been looking, he would have seen the flash of disbelief and hurt in the depths of those brown eyes.

Yixing hastily gets to his feet and brushes off the grass stains on his hands and jeans. _Stupid Wu Fan, idiot Wu Fan. Who do you think you are, playing with me like that? Damn you okay, damn you._

He gets surprised when he feels moisture at the edges of his eyes. Hurriedly blinking the unshed tears away, Yixing turns to leave after giving Wu Fan a scornful look. He’s stopped in his tracks when the older boy speaks out.

“You were thinking about flying off to heaven weren’t you?”

Yixing freezes. How-

“Well you can’t,” Wu Fan says – effectively cutting off Yixing’s thoughts. “I won’t let you.”

He stands and walks over to the smaller built boy. “You can’t leave me. I won’t allow you to.”

A scowl makes its way to Yixing’s face. _No one tells me what I can or cannot do_. He spins on his feet and squints up at the taller. “And why is that?”

Wu Fan pauses momentarily before saying, “Because I can’t live without my best friend.”

“You have many friends Wu Fan. I bet some of them can easily take my place. I have to get to Biology now,” Yixing huffs, rolling his eyes and making to move again.

Wu Fan reaches out and circles his wrist. “Nobody can ever replace you Yixing.”

“I’m going to be late for class if I don’t go now,” Yixing sighs and yanks his wrist from the elder’s grasp. He steps forward when –

“I can’t live without you Yixing. I love you.”

Yixing bites out a laugh. _Does he seriously expect me to believe that?_

Turning around to face the taller boy, he starts to say with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Right. You love me. Next thing you’ll tell me is that you have wings and can fly.”

He raises a skeptical brow and crosses his arms across his chest, “Seriously Wu Fan, did you think I’m that dumb?” You wouldn’t have pulled away if you loved me.

“Why won’t you believe me? I love you Yixing, I’m not lying I swear,” Wu Fan says softly – pleading look in his eyes.

The younger boy throws up his hands in the air exasperatedly and throws a glare at the older. “One minute you’re mocking me for believing that you were going to kiss me, but then the next minute you –“

His frustrated rant gets cut short when Wu Fan pulls him closer and envelopes him in a hug. Yixing struggles valiantly against the stronger boy briefly before he comes to the realization that his attempts to escape prove futile. So he sighs in resignation and stops moving.

Yixing finds himself completely surrounded by Wu Fan once he stops trying to escape. His naturally sensitive senses are overcome and overwhelmed by the older boy. Wu Fan’s distinctive musky scent, Wu Fan’s citrus shampoo, the heat radiating out from Wu Fan’s body, and the way he seemed to cling onto Yixing – almost as if he doesn’t want to ever let the smaller boy go.

Yixing’s heart skips a beat and his insides are filled with warmth – a tingly sensation in the pits of his stomach. He thinks that Wu Fan’s arms were meant to be around his slender frame and that everything feels so right when he’s in the taller boy’s embrace.

“I’m sorry for acting like dick earlier. It’s just – I got scared. I’ve liked you for a while now but I guess I’m just too afraid to do anything about it because well, why would you ever like me right? So when you looked like you actually wanted me to kiss you, I got surprised and like the idiot I am, i…I mean, yeah,” Wu Fan rests his chin lightly atop Yixing’s brown hair and mutters – ending his nervous ramble with a slight grimace. A grimace that Yixing hears and feels, rather than see.

He smiles and snorts lightly into Wu Fan’s shirt. “You are such a moron, my friend. Which is why I’m always asking myself,” Yixing steps back a little and looks directly into Wu Fan’s eyes. “Why I actually like you.”

There’s a glimmer of hope in Wu Fan’s eyes and a wide grin on his face as he looks back at Yixing and asks, “You really like me too?”

Yixing laughs – eyes shining and dimple dancing. And instead of answering the question, he opts to close the distance between them and letting their lips touch meet. Wu Fan’s lips are slightly chapped against his own smooth ones, but they taste so good and Yixing can’t help but let his tongue dart out and trace the outline of that sinfully delicious mouth. He involuntarily moans and a shudder runs down his spine when he feels Wu Fan tightening his grip on his waist and hears the growl at the back of Wu Fan’s throat.

Wu Fan slides his tongue past Yixing’s moist lips and delves into the warm cavern – scraping the walls of the younger boy’s teeth and probing into every corner and crook. Relentlessly tasting every inch of Yixing’s mouth. He tugs the boy closer still, bodies flushed against each other, chests heaving and breaths growing steadily shallower, more rapid, and much more erratic.

The school bell rings in the distance – effectively causing the haze in Yixing’s head to clear in an instant, and the boy gives a small yelp into Wu Fan’s mouth, tearing their lips apart and makes to run towards the campus building.

Wu Fan’s strong arms around his waist prevent him from going anywhere. Yixing looks up to get Wu Fan to let go, only to be greeted with sight of a flushed face, closed eyes, and a pair of glistening saliva-coated lips pulled up into a grin. Yixing swallows hard at the image. The older boy looks so blissed out, so happy, and Yixing doesn’t have the heart to burst the bubble. And if he’s being perfectly honest, he’d like nothing more than to continue being in Wu Fan’s arms – surrounded by and infusing himself in that intoxicating scent.

But the decidedly more responsible side of him wonders if skipping a lecture for this is worth it. A small frown makes its way onto his face and he worries his bottom lip.

Wu Fan makes the decision for him when deep set golden eyes crack open, and a long finger placed at the bottom of Yixing’s chin tilts his head up. Wu Fan bends down slowly, eyes never once leaving the younger’s, until the tip of their noses are touching each other. He breaks out into a smile and shifts slightly to rest his forehead against Yixing’s. Then he parts his lips and breathes out,

“Stay.”

That one single word and the sheer intensity in Wu Fan’s orbs when he had uttered it almost made Yixing’s knees buckle. He’s quite certain that he would have fallen to the ground if not for Wu Fan’s body steadying him.

“But I,” he starts to say, “I’ve never - -“

Wu Fan cuts him off by letting out a quiet laugh and murmuring a “There’s always a first time for everything”, before leaning forwards and capturing his lips.

The kiss this time is comparatively chaste and tamer than the one before, just a quick suck of Yixing’s bottom lip and a swipe of the tongue, but the younger of the two feels ridiculously ecstatic, filled with overwhelming affection for the elder. Yixing thinks that this is what first kisses should be like, not that he isn’t pleased with his actual first kiss of course.

He gazes at Wu Fan – warm sensation in his chest – and breaks out into a breathtaking smile. Wu Fan grins back and asks, “So you’ll stay?”

“With you? Always.”

The grin on Wu Fan’s lips softens into a smile.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

And later when both boys are seated on the grass in front of the lake and Wu Fan’s arm is around his shoulders – tugging him closer, Yixing turns to the older boy and tries to burn the image into his mind’s eye, his memory. He doesn’t know why, but there’s a feeling inside of him telling him to hold onto and cherish every single moment he has with Wu Fan. Yixing has always been paranoid, unreasonably terrified that good things won’t last for long. _Perhaps that’s why I didn’t even dare to confess,_ he thinks with a frown _. Because I was afraid that it’ll end as soon as it starts._

But when Wu Fan suddenly turns to shoot a lopsided grin at him, Yixing’s worries melt away like butter under the scorching sun – like how his heart melts under Wu Fan’s touch.

Words aren’t spoken, words aren’t exchanged. Words weren’t needed.

The world is silent when Wu Fan closes the gap between their mouths. The only sound Yixing hears is the beating of their hearts.

Together, as one.

It’s a sound he will never tire of.


End file.
